


After the Broadcast

by DoubleMastectomy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), Other, literally just a kissing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMastectomy/pseuds/DoubleMastectomy
Summary: Cherri Cola and Show Pony have the radio station to themselves for a few days.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	After the Broadcast

Show Pony and Cherri Cola have the radio station to themselves tonight, Dr. D out with the Fab Four for a few days on a mission. D had tasked the couple with watching over things while he's away, and to run the radio show in his absence. But it’s late now, well after 2 am, and Cherri is just now shutting down the broadcast. He double checks one last time that everything’s set to “off” before dimming the lights and slipping out of the studio, then into the bedroom he shares with Pony.

The Pony’s already asleep, all wrapped up in thick woolen blankets and dozing serenely on their side. Their dark feathery hair drapes over their shoulders and frames their charming features. In sleep their soft eyelashes rest lightly over their cheeks, round and speckled with freckles and birthmarks, but when Cherri slowly lays down behind them they stir a bit betraying that they're still awake, though barely. Cherri sighs. They’d stayed awake waiting for him the previous two nights as well and were apparently too stubborn not to, despite Cherri’s light chastisement. Too late to do anything about it now, he spoons them, hugging them close. “Long day tomorrow, we should rest.”

Pony hums a bit, pressing their back to Cherri’s chest. “Suppose so.” Their voice is soft, teasing. They take hold of Cherri’s arms wrapping their midsection and pull him tighter around.

Cherri kisses the back of their neck with a smile, just long enough to feel their skin against his lips. “We have an early morning you know.” He pulls his good arm free of their grasp and immediately, quietly, and in the back of their throat, Pony _whines._

“Oh don’t be like that. You’ll be living outta the coffee machine come morning if you keep this up. Do you know where the sun is already at this time of night?”

“Cherri, please.” They whisper, pleading, knowing that Cherri’s too soft to dig down his heels on this.

“‘Please’ _what_ , dust-angel? What do you want from me?” His voice is teasing now too, playing into Pony’s little game just like they knew he would. And it thrills them to hear it. Pony stays silent, thinking, planning their next words carefully and delighting in the sensation of Cherri’s breath along their back. Without a thought, Cherri kisses their neck once more right above where their shoulders meet their spine. With that Pony loses their train of thought and then whines again, only this time in pleasure as they melt backwards into the kiss.

“Hmm? I need you to speak up,” Cherri plays dumb, whispering against them out of the corner of his mouth, “Been in too many firefights, my hearing’s not what it used to be.” He returns his freed arm back to them but instead laying it over their waist like before, he touches his fingers to the back of their thigh. Slowly and like he’s barely even there he runs his touch upwards

“Unless you don’t need anything from me after all,” He adds on pertly, “In which case I suppose I’ll get to slumberin’.” He feigns a yawn as his hand slows to rest over their silken pajama shorts.

Pony knows he’s bluffing. Still they can’t help but to quickly roll over to face him, cupping his face in their hands and looking him in the eyes just to make sure he’s staying awake, still with them, “Col’ we have all night, _please_ can y’just kiss me?”

Cherri smiles, pleasantly startled, but for once the poet is out of words. Instead he just leans in catching their lips on his. It’s a quick kiss, but it’s sweet and Pony’s eyelids flutter shut when he pulls away again. The two of them lay their breathing for a moment, lush blankets cocooning them in the dark. Cherri runs his hand through their hair. “You’re beautiful.”

He pulls them in again, this time holding the kiss for longer. Pony leans into Cherri as well, forgetting to breathe as the kiss turns open-mouthed. While Cherri’s hand is occupied in their hair, twisted up in the downy locks, Pony’s grip finds its way to his hips where they hold him tight.

Nights in the desert get cold this time of year. The air itself is motionless, as if holding its dry and frigid breath, but against each other Show Pony and Cherri Cola are alive and warm. Warm skin, warm breaths, they hold each other ever closer.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated <3 also btw I wrote this while taking a break from working on one of my multi-chapter fics so one of those will hopefully get a few new chapters soon-ish too


End file.
